ScrubsMy Breakdown
by jbhendu
Summary: JD and Elliot deal with the fallout of their night in the on call room. How will JD react when he catches Kim in the ultimate lie? How will Elliot react when Keith runs away? Please read and review


My Breakdown

I don't own Scrubs blah blah blah! This story is set in the aftermath of JD and

Elliot's kiss at the end of this past season and the dramatic aftermath that follows. I'm also

using this story as the catapult into a second story I am working on.

_Oh my God! _JD thought. _Are we doing this? This is so wrong. What about Kim? _

_What about Keith? Damn it! Why aren't we stopping?_

Outside the on call room, Keith, fresh from his encounter with the Janitor, is

looking for Elliot. He finds her locked in an embrace and a kiss with JD. Shock and anger

engulf Keith. His first impulse is to bust in and beat JD within an inch of his life. Keith

immediately leaves the hospital, goes to his and Elliot's apartment and gets all of his stuff

and leaves. Before JD and Elliot get too deep in their tryst, their pagers go off. Two

patients are going into cardiac arrest.

Morning comes and JD is ready to go home and get some sleep. Last night's

events with Elliot are not on his mind. They were overshadowed by the battle he had to

keep his cardiac arrest patient alive. The exhausted doctor just wants to go home and

crash for just a few hours. As he started to go home he was stopped by a dark haired

stranger.

"Excuse me. Are you Doctor John Dorian?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Do you know a Doctor Kim Briggs?"

"Yeah, I do. What's it to you?"

"I'm her ex-husband. She told you she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, and?"

"She tell you it was yours?"

"Yeah she did? What's it to you?"

"She lied. I'm sorry but the baby is mine?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"We were together one night while you were just starting to go out with her. She

felt guilty about telling you the baby was yours and left for Tacoma to be with me and told

you that she lost the baby shortly thereafter. We tried to reconcile, but it never worked

out. When she saw you at that convention she found her way away from me and attached

herself to you again."

"Oh yeah, where's your proof?"

The man pulled a picture of Kim and him together kissing out of his jacket. It was

taken recently because Kim was pregnant in the picture.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're stuck in the middle of this. I love Kim, but we can't

get along at all. But I'm not going to loose my child over her."

"Can I keep this picture?"

"Yeah sure. Look. Like I said, I'm sorry."

JD did not say a word, he just walked away and headed towards home. He walked

into his place. Kim was still in the bed. She woke up when he entered the room.

"Hey baby! Did you have a bad night or something?"

JD didn't say a word, he threw the picture of Kim and her ex in her lap. In that

moment Kim knew that he knew the truth. Before she could say a word, JD stormed out

of the place. JD did not know where he was going. When he stopped running, he

ended up at a bar. There were no apple-tinis ordered that day. JD drank beer after beer

after beer after beer. After each drink, after each gulp of alcohol, JD truly realized how

much his life was fucked up. The woman who was having his child turned out to be a

damned liar not once but twice, and the woman he was in love with, his true love, was

marrying another.

Back at the hospital Elliot's world was starting to crumble. Her cardiac arrest was

not so lucky as JD's. After an all night fight, the patient passed shortly before nine that

morning. She couldn't keep JD off her mind, and Keith wasn't answering his phone. Just

as she was leaving the hospital, a nurse gave her a note Keith left for her.

Elliot,

I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. There's just no making you happy is there?

I've bent over backwards for you and for what? For a lifetime full of bullshit? I mean was

it ever really worth it? I mean you really are a stupid bitch! All you were was a booty call

that got way out of hand. I don't want to marry you and I never did. Goodbye, and here's

to hoping you find someone who can put up with you.

Keith.

Elliot was heartbroken. She broke down and ran to her car and rushed home.

Around two that afternoon, a very visibly drunk JD busted into the hospital. Turk

caught a glimpse of his best friend. He couldn't believe the shape JD was in. He could

barely stand and was crying hysterically.

"Yo man! What's wrong?"

"The baby! The baby!"

"What's wrong with the baby? Did Kim have a miscarriage?"

"No! No! It's, it's not mine! It's not mine!" It's not mine! She lied to me! The bitch lied to me!"

Carla overheard JD and came running to him.

"Oh my God Bambi! Are you okay?!"

All JD could say was "It's not mine!" He continued to cry uncontrollably.

"Carla, I'm going to take him home and try to get him calmed down and cleaned

up. Let Cox and Kelso know what's going on."

"Sure thing baby."

"Come on buddy let's go."

JD drunkenly explained how he found out the truth. Turk didn't say much to JD as

they returned to his place. When they got there, Kim was long gone. JD threw up

several times over the next few hours and soon passed out. After Turk made sure he

would be okay to leave his fallen friend alone, he returned to the hospital. Later that day

JD awoke with the headache from Hell. He found two notes One from Turk that said to

call him if he needed anything. The second was from Kim. It just simply said "I'm sorry."

JD picked up a picture of Kim and him and threw it across the room. As I shattered into a

million pieces, JD broke down again.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry! Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!"

The angrier and more upset JD, the more stuff he destroyed. By the time he broke

down into tears again, his place was completely destroyed! That evening he got his

first visitor from the hospital. It was Doctor Kelso of all people. The Chief of Medicine

rang the doorbell and after a few moments JD answered. JD didn't say anything as the

doctor spoke to him.

"I just came by to check on you sport. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and if you want and need it, you can take some time to get yourself back together and if you

need anything, don't be afraid to call me personally son."

"Thank you sir."

Even though Doctor Kelso's act of kindness touched and surprised him, JD was

far too depressed to have a deeper reaction to him.

Back at Sacred Heart, Carla and Turk were trying to get their colleagues to follow

Doctor Kelso's lead and visit JD. Doctor Kelso returned to the hospital in a state of

shock.

"Doctor Kelso, How is he?"

"I've never seen him like this. His apartment is a wreck and he doesn't look much

better. I'm worried about him."

"First of all Bobbo, the idea that you are worried about anyone besides Bob Kelso

is a joke. Secondly, I'm sure once Robin has a chance to cry it out after catching up with

Montell, Dr. Phil of Crap, and Oprah He'll be just fine."

"How can you say that! The man's life has been completely shattered and you

don't care. That's some major crap man!"

"You want to know something Gandhi……."

Doctor Cox walked away without further responding to Turk. He walked into an

empty hospital room and heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

"Yeah Perry. How could you say that?"

"Ben! What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah that's right you don't see ghosts anymore right?"

"I got to stop eating the cafeteria food."

"Oh I'm definitely not something you've eaten."

"Well you're not my brother in law, he's dead."

"Okay maybe I'm not Ben Sullivan."

"Damn it Ben! Cut that crap out!"

"So why aren't you going to see JD?"

"I never said I wasn't going to see him?"

"So you are?"

"No."

"Why not."

"None of your damn business. Now leave me alone."

"Hasn't he been there for you? Wasn't he there for you when I died? What about

when those four transplant patients died on you? Do you remember what he said. How he

looked up to you because after over twenty years of doing this medicine stuff that loosing

a life still got to you the way it did. Now he's lost his life in a way Perry and he needs you

now. You're the closest thing to a father he has right now."

"He's right Doctor Cox. Johnny needs you."

0

The new voice was that of JD's late father Sam Dorian. Cox was beginning to

think that he was going crazy, or he had inherited Tommy Gavin's ability to talk to dead

people.

"Mr. Dorian, How's the afterlife treating you?"

"Pretty good. Salesmen make a killing up there. I didn't come down here to talk

about that. I'm here to talk to my son. I've been looking down from time to time and I've

noticed that you and him are closer than he and I ever were or ever could be. He needs

you. As a doctor you are dedicated to the sanctity of human life. I ask you, please save my

son's."

"You guys don't understand. I don't know what to say. I'm afraid I can't save

him."

"Just be there for him Perry."

The second person to visit JD was Jordan. It came as a surprise to the broken

hearted MD. She was the last person he ever expected to see.

"How are you holding up DJ?"

"I'm okay. I guess. I mean I finally redecorated this dump."

JD tried to laugh and started crying again.

"Did Doctor Cox come with you?"

"No. Look, you know and I know that you are better than this. So the bitch lied to

you. If Perry and I broke down every time we lied to each other, we'd be sharing a room

at the nut house."

"Jordan you don't understand. Ever since Elliot and Keith got engaged, I have felt

like crap. Then Kim comes back in my life, and she gave me a reason to keep going. I was

going to be a father, and now I'm not. What reason do I have anymore? As a Doctor I

was dedicated to defeating death, now I'm ready to invite it. Oh shit, Elliot! I'm so stupid.

Where is she?"

"No one has seen her all day. Keith ran out on her. Look DJ, I know that I come

off as a bitch, but I want you to think about something. If I did not care, wasn't concerned

for your well being, and didn't want to see you get back on your feet and start over,

would I have even showed up?"

"Thanks Jordan. For what it's worth, I never thought you were a cold hearted

bitch."

"Thanks JD."

"Maybe just a bit lukewarm though."

Jordan smiled and left JD with his thoughts. Even though she meant well, the

bombshell she dropped about Keith and Elliot shook JD a bit.

_Why did Keith walk out on Elliot? Oh my God! Did he see us kiss? Oh no!_

When Elliot got home that morning, she locked herself in her bedroom and cried

all day. She made a few phone calls to some friends and family to tell them the wedding

was off. As usual, her parents were not very helpful in their daughter's hour of need. Elliot

cried herself to sleep soon after.

The next visitor JD had was Carla. She brought some food over to him.

"How are you feeling Bambi?"

"Lousy. My life is shot to Hell and I'm afraid I may have ruined Elliot's."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, Elliot and I were in the on call room talking about how things had

ended up and we ended up making out. Jordan was here a little bit ago and she said that

Keith bailed on Elliot. I think he may have seen us in the on call room. Have you seen

Elliot? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. No one has seen her since this morning. I have to get back to the

hospital."

"Have you talked to Doctor Cox? Is he coming by?"

"I'm not sure. Just take care of yourself okay Bambi?"

Just as Carla was leaving, an unexpected visitor showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Just because I hate his guts doesn't mean I don't care about him."

The Janitor knocked on JD's door. JD opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um just stopped by to check on you. I know that we don't get along and all, but

I just want you to know that. You tell anybody I said this, I'll kill you. I've been in that

Hellhole a lot of years, and you're one of the finest doctors I have ever seen. (annoyed

with himself) Just get your ass back there. It's not the same without having a mortal

enemy."

Carla and the Janitor went back to the hospital and told everyone about their visits

to JD, He seemed to be snapping out of his depression. Doctor Cox scoffed.

"He's asking for you Doctor Cox?"

"I'm surprised that Heather isn't asking for a blanket or a bottle. He doesn't need

me. He never did."

"You are just making excuses now."

Doctor Cox walked away from Carla, but was stopped again.

"I think she's right. You are making excuses."

"Mrs. Wilk. I should have expected you. I guess I can assume Jill Tracy is on her

way down or up or whatever."

"No I'm already here."

"Damn it! Look! I don't have time for this! And before you drag my father up

here, listen to me!"

"No! Doctor Cox, you listen to me!"

"Mrs. Wilk, please…"

"I never told you or JD this, but I was around you two so much, I almost felt like

you two were my own sons. Perry, your brother needs you."

JD sat in his living room watching television. There wasn't much on television, just

the late night talk shows and some boring ass amateur comedians. There was a knock at

his door. He opened the door and was surprised to see who was on the other end.

"Doctor Cox. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"I almost didn't. It wasn't because I didn't care, I just honestly didn't know if I

would be any help to you."

"You're here. That means something. What finally got you here?"

(not wanting to tell about the ghosts)

"We've known each other longer than I'll ever want to admit JD. And no matter

how it will always bug the crap out of me, whether it was because of your hero worship or

whatever goes on in that head of yours, you have been there for me. So I'm here to return

the favor. I've never went through what you've just went through, and I'm not going to

act like I have. But I just want to tell you that what you were prepared to do, to stick it

out with a woman you don't love because she said she was having your kid, all the while

the person that you did love was marrying someone else, that took a lot of guts. I don't

know many people who could do that. I'm proud of you son."

"You just called me son."

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"Can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Dad."

Doctor Cox starts to give one of his disgusted looks, but actually smiles.

"I love you to Newbie. Now get cleaned up. We're going to need you today."

JD cleaned himself up and returned back to the hospital with Doctor Cox.

Everyone was welcoming him back. As he got away from the crowd, he walked past the

on call room and saw Elliot in there. She was crying. He walked in to what he knew was

going to be an awkward moment.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They both say I'm sorry at the same time to the other over what happened the last

couple of days.

"We're never going to talk about the other night. Are we?"

"Do you really want to JD?"

"No. I'm not sure if I can."

"Do you think we can go back to the way things were?"

"I think I want to. We've both lost so much, I don't want to lose you Elliot."

"I don't want to lose you either."

The two start to hug one another, but end up almost kissing but stop. They both

realize that there is no going back to being just friends, but they are both to traumatized to

resume their little warped romance.

To be continued……


End file.
